


"why her...                 ...why anyone else when she exists"

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Heart's Day, SwanQueen fanart, Valentine's Day, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	"why her...                 ...why anyone else when she exists"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49535539203/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
